mlp el principe de la fe
by spyro zeta
Summary: segubda temporada de los caballeros pony, ahora torner es un principe alicornio y el twilight buelven a estar juntos despues de tanto tiempo


My Little Pony: el príncipe de la fe

los caballeros pony, los mas grandes guerreros de equestria, tras una gran batalla lograron derrotar al malvado jack mech, pero esta victoria fue a un alto precio, el caballero de la fe, torner jamer, había desaparecido en el combate final junto con jack, después de que la torre de las maquinas se destruyera en una gran explosiona, tristes por perder a su hermano y compañero, los caballeros, shining armor, big macintosh, soarin, braeburn, y lightning dusk, regresaron a canterlot, para dar la noticia de que jack fue derrotado, y que torner desapareció en acción, mientras en el imperio de crystal, las princesas celestia, luna, cadence, le daban la bienvenida, a twilight sparkle después de regresar de su misión para recuperar su corona, después de que sunset shimer la robara para sus propias ambiciones, luego de esa gran aventura, twilight, y sus amigas regresaron a casa, tambien las princesas luna y celestia regresaron a canterlot, donde la felicidad se convertiría en tristeza, los caballeros pony, cansados por la batalla, llegaron canterlot, y todos comenzaron a vitorear a los héroes de equestria, pero estos no festejaban, lentamente caminaron al castillo, cuando entraron, la princesa celestia los resabio junto con luna, y notaron que algo paso, faltaba uno de ellos, shining armor les dijo, que el caballero de la fe, desapareció en combate, se sacrifico, por proteger a equestria, al escuchar esto celestia rompió a llorar, su hijo había muerto, la noticia del caballero caído, llego a ponyville, el abuelo de torner, al escuchar la noticia se desmayo, y fue llevado al hospital, y twilight fue la que mas sufrió, al saber que con quien se iba a casar murio, en toda equestria, al saron las banderas hasta la mitad, celestia pidió que se insiera una estatua y esta fue colocada en un jardín memorial, una nube de tormenta estaba sobre equestria y una lluvia gruesa caía de la nube, pero lejos de equestria, en un reino que nadie conoce, un pony se despierta, el caballero de la fe estaba vivo ahora era diferente, ahora tenia alas, de unicornio se convirtió en alicornio, para torner su aventura como alicornio comienza.

Capitulo 1: un nuevo inicio

torner comenzó a caminar, ahora tenia que volver a canterlot, y las alas no lo ayudaban mucho que digamos, ademas no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener alas.

Torner: por mi madre, esto de las alas es incomodo, como le ara mi madre, mi tía y mis primas, y esto es muy raro, desde cuando existen los alicornios machos.

tras mucho caminar torner, llego a un pueblo, y esta parecía abandonado, y en letrero decía, bienvenidos a camelot, un nombre poco común para un pueblo, y en lo alto de la colina se encontraba un castillo, viejo y abandonado, al ver que no había ni un pony a la vista, torner dirigió sus pasos al castillo, lo raro es donde se encontraba, el nunca había escuchado de camelot.

Torner: esto es muy raro, donde esta todo mundo, y este pueblo nunca lo habia visto en los mapas

?: quien eres?

Torner: quien va?

?: hola

Torner: tu quien eres?

?: mi nombre, es merlin

Torner: merlin?

Merlin: si, y tu eres?

Torner: soy torner jamer

Merlin: y eres un alicornio?

Torner: me acaban de salir estas cosas

Merlin: ven, vamos al castillo

merlin y torner se encaminaron al castillo, merlin le contó, que antes camelot era gobernado por un rey de nombre arturo, y fue un buen líder, pero todo cambio cuando el imperio de cristal del rey sombra ataco, y el rey arturo murió en ese ataque, y todos se habían ido, menos merlin, que se quedo cuidando de camelot.

Torner: por celestia

Merlin: si, el castillo es muy viejo, cumple su cometido

Torner: pues podrías arreglarlo

Merlin: soy muy viejo, ademas mi magia no es como era antes

Torner: para ser un unicornio, eres muy sabio

Merlin: gracias, mira ya llegamos

al entrar en las murallas del castillo, torner observo a su alrededor, todo estaba echo polvo, merlin lo llevo adentro del castillo, y en la sala del trono, en un pequeño estandarte, se encontraba una corona blanca con morado y una gema verde.

Merlin: pon tela

Torner: que

Merlin: pon tela, y espera

torner tenia muchas dudas sobre esto, pero como la curiosidad mato al gato, torner decidió no ponerce la corona, pero el sabia que ese reino necesitaba ayuda, y un caballero pony ayuda a todos, torner levanto la corona y se la puso en su cabeza, y un rayo de luz dio en la corona, un nuevo gobernante se había elegido en ese reino, merlin sonreía.

Merlin: salve gran príncipe de camelot

Torner: príncipe, no lo creo

Merlin: solo alguien puro de corazón, podría levantar la corona del rey arturo

Torner: ahora, ¿yo soy el príncipe?

Merlin: si, ahora, es momento de tu entrenamiento

merlin entrenaría a torner para que usara magia mas poderosa, para que pudiera defender al reino, torner ya conocía el hechizo de la espada relámpago, pero eso no era suficiente, el tiempo paso y el entrenamiento aumento, torner aprendió hechizos de defensa, también se volvió mas sabio, y con el pasar de los días torner se convirtió en un alicornio echo y derecho, ahora torner debía reparar el castillo, y en su bolsa de viajes, se encontraba el libro de creaciones de su abuelo, en sus paginas se encontraban los inventos de su abuelo, desde torres de defensa y un zeppelin, y lo mejor de todo un castillo, único en el mundo de los ponys.

Torner: merlin, dime que tenemos dinero para reparar el castillo

Merlin: si hay suficiente, pero tenemos que reparar las casas y los edificios, para que los ponys vengan a vivir aquí

Torner: si tu lo dices

Merlin: como príncipe, debes saber cuidar de tu gente, los ponys buscan la sabiduria en ti

Torner: sera difícil

Merlin: por eso ,yo soy tu consejero

Torner: bueno ,y ahora que aremos?

Merlin: iremos al imperio de cristal

Torner: a ver a mi prima?

Merlin: necesitamos un aliado

Torner: pasaron ya dos meses, todos deben pensar que estoy muerto

Merlin: ahora que tienes alas, puedes volar

Torner: pues si

Merlin: ahora, escribiré una carta y la mandare al imperio, y nosotros partiremos después

merlin empezó a escribir la carta para cadence, solicitando una audiencia para el príncipe, la carta decía lo siguiente

" estimada princesa cadence, soy merlin consejero del príncipe de camelot, a favor de usted solicito una audiencia con usted para tratar un asunto de unión, entre ambos reinos, por favor espere a nuestra llegada, se despide merlin´´

con esto merlin envió la carta al imperio de cristal, la carta tardaría un tiempo en llegar, lo que daba tiempo a torner para practicar el vuelo, mientras en el imperio de crystal, las cosas para shining armor, el caballero del valor, mejoraron con la noticia mas importante de su vida, cadence estaba embarazada ya tenia dos meses de embarazo, esto era motivo de celebración, pero twilight aun estaba triste, el dolor de perder a alguien querido no era fácil de soportar, pero por otro lado twilight también estaba contenta, tendría una nueva sobrina o sobrino, con el paso de los días la carta llego a su destino, cuando cadence la examino, llamo a la princesas luna y celestia, ambas se sorprendieron, camelot, tenia príncipe, y esa ciudad a esta abandonada por años, y si había un príncipe en esas tierras, había que darle la bienvenida, como se debía, así que cadence envió una carta de aprobación, para que el príncipe visitara el imperio de cristal.

Torner: bueno viejo, ahora que?

Merlin: ponte a practicar

Torner: que?

tres semanas despues.

Torner: bueno viejo, creo finalmente entendi esto del vuelo

Merlin: me alegro por ti, y ahora va monos, el imperio nos espera

ambos partieron al imperio de cristal, mientras en el imperio twilight practicaba su modo de volar, pero no con buenos resultados, se estrellaba mucho en el suelo, para twilight esto de volar era una pesadilla

Twiligth: hay!

Rainbow: sube la nariz, agita las alas con fuerza

Twilight: para ti es fácil decirlo!

Applejack: por mis corrales!, seva a estrellar!

Twilight: hay!

Applejack: se los dije

Fluttershy: oh mi dios, estas bien twilight?

Twilight: no, no lo estoy

Cadence: twilight, que haces, ve arreglarte, el príncipe de camelot llega hoy

Twlight: hoy!, por que no me lo dijiste antes, debo arreglarme

Cdence: pues ve, y ustedes también arreglen ce

todas fueron a sus cuartos a arreglarse, se colocaron sus mejores vestidos, tenían que verce presentables para el príncipe, y todos sabían que un príncipe de un reino, es un premio de primera para una llague, con el pazo de las horas merlin y torner llegaron al imperio, aunque cansados.

Merlin: debes practicar mas

Torner: no te quejes, volar hasta aca fue dificil

Merlin: bueno, vamos nos estan esperando

Torner: bien, vamos

lentamente el viejo mago, y el príncipe alicornio, abansaron dentro del imperio de crystal, los ponys miraban con extrañes, era la primera vez que existía un alicornio macho entre ellos, mientras en el castillo, todas estaban listas para recibir al príncipe, las trompetas sonaron ,y merlin y torner, llegaron al trono de cristal, y esperaron.

Merlin: toma ponte este casco, te cubrirá la cara menos los ojos

Torner: por que?

Merlin: por que si te ven la cara, se preguntaran que paso contigo

Torner: es verdad, me creerán un fantasma

Merlin: si verdad

torner se puso el casco, de pronto el piso se comenzo a sacudir, una maquina de jack estaba atacando el imperio, y lo mas raro todas las armas que jack construyo explotaron en la torre de las maquinas, al parecer esta sobrevivió y continuo su labor la cual fue construido, destruir a los caballeros pony, solo estaban peleando los caballeros del valor, sabiduría, esperanza, perseverancia, y pureza, sin el caballero de la fe no podrían vencerlo, no podrían hacer su ataque mas poderoso.

Shining: cuidado!

Soarin: no le asemos ni cosquillas!

Lightning: no escucho ideas!

Bigmac: nop

braeburn: alguien piense en algo!

Soarin: cuidado!

la maquina ataco a los caballeros, lograron esquivar el ataque, pero no esperaban ayuda de las power ponys, un nuevo equipo de héroes, la en mascarada Masked Matter-Horn, la veloz Fili-Second, la eléctrica Zapp, la valiente Mistress Mare-velous, la brillante Radiance, la tímida y peligrosa Saddle Rager, seis yeguas con super poderes, que aparecieron para ayudar a los caballeros.

Shining: lo que faltaba, las yeguas en pijama

Zapp: oye!

Radiance: cálmate zapp, tenemos trabajo

Masked matter-horn: power ponys, ataquen!

las power ponys se lanzaron contra la maquina, pero la maquina las mando volar, y no fue bonito

Radiance: tu, maquina fea!

radience uso su poder para crear cosas, creo dos martillos gigantescos, que atacaron la maquina sin hacerle daño.

Radiece: lo le iso nada

mientras en el castillo, torner no podía quedarse quieto, su equipo necesitaba ayuda, y las nuevas tampoco podían hacer mucho, pero que podría hacer.

Torner: tengo que hacer algo

Merlin: creo que debes transformarte

Torner: como, mi medallon no sirve

Merlin: pero si tu corona

Torner: que?

Merlin: di poder ancestral, y tu corona se convertirá en un casco de batalla, y una armadura aparecerá

Torner: bien

Merlin: rápido, no queda tiempo!

Torner: poder ancestral!

una energía corrió por el cuerpo de torner, y la coronase transformo en un casco de batalla plateado y dorado, una armadura apareció en el cuerpo de torner, plateada y dorada, y brillaba como nunca, sus alas también estaban cubiertas por esta hermosa armadura, y una mascara le protegía la boca y la nariz.

Torner: increíble, me siento diferente

Merlin: si, la armadura es poderosa, úsala bien caballero de la fe

Torner: mis alas, también tienen algo de la armadura

Merlin: ve ayudarlos

Torner: si

torner comenzó a galopar, agito sus alas y se elevo al cielo, mientras los caballeros pony y las power ponys, estaban acorralados

Shining: cielos,

Zapp: alguna idea?

Bigmac: nop

Soarin: si el caballero de la fe,estuviera con nostros

Masked matter-horn: tranquilos no debemos asustarnos

en eso una figura callo con fuerza al suelo, la figura de un pony apareció frente a ellos, la armadura de plata y oro, brillaba frente a ellos, desplegó sus alas, también brillaban bajo el sol, las power ponys quedaron con la boca abierta, luego el extraño pony volteo la cabeza, sus ojos azules brillaban como si el las conociera, de pronto se elevo por los aires y el solo ataco a la maquina, esquivando sus ataques.

Zapp: miren, que velocidad

Lightning dusk: es verdad, nunca vi tal velocidad de vuelo

Soarin: creo, que nos gano en velocidad

la velocidad de extraño pony, supero las expectativas de un wonder bolt, torner no entendia que sucedia parece que su nueva armadura le daba ese increíble poder.

Torner: que poder, me siento diferente, ¿este sera mi verdadero poder?

la maquina seguía atacando, pero el esquivaba todos los ataques de la maquina, las power ponys y los caballeros pony, sabían que debían ayudar, pero la pregunta era como ayudar, la maquina disparo flechas de explosión de contacto, los movimientos para esquivar del pony eran increíbles, se movía como si fuera un relámpago, la maquina se quedo sin munición, y el caballero misterioso ataco en el centro a gran velocidad que destruyo la maquina, esta exploto en pedazos, los caballeros pony, y las power ponys se acercaron a el, y el los miro, y Masked matter-horn reconoció esos ojos azules, y se quito la mascara para que e caballero la reconociera.

?: twilight?

Twilight: soy yo, volviste

el caballero se quito el protector de la cara

Torner: eh regresado

twilight no aguanto, y se arrojo sobre el, regreso el héroe perdido, twilight lloraba de felicidad

Twilight: ¿donde estabas?, creía que te había perdido

Torner: no llores, estoy aquí, volvamos al castillo, tengo mucho que contarles

todos volvieron al castillo, pero ahora le espera a torner un día muy largo, como sera, eso y mas en el próximo capitulo

continuara


End file.
